


Make Them Count

by crownjules



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownjules/pseuds/crownjules
Summary: Kyungsoo is sure that if Jongin was alone in Antarctica, he’d make friends with the penguins. If he was alone on the moon, he’d talk to the stars.





	Make Them Count

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the poem The Quiet World by Jefferey McDaniel

It’s a quiet morning in Kyungsoo’s apartment. It usually is. By now, Kyungsoo is used to the silence. He busies himself by making breakfast, humming a tune under his breath, careful not to let any of the lyrics slip.

On a small television set nestled in the corner of the counter, the morning news drones on. Kyungsoo mostly tunes it out; there’s never anything exciting anymore. Not like Before. Now the news is full of boring people who use their extra words to talk about mundane national events and monotonous regulations. Kyungsoo might be jealous if they were used for anything else. Below the anchor, the ticker reminds him of something he could never forget.

The bold lettering flashes up at him mockingly.

**“MAKE THEM COUNT”**

He turns away, eager to finish his breakfast and get to work.

 

 

**BEFORE**

The morning train was always packed. Children of all ages greet their friends, complaining about last night’s homework and laughing loudly at each other’s jokes. Businessmen, packed tight like sardines with briefcases between their legs read newspapers splayed open on their laps. Others sat slumped in their seats, heads lolling as they tried to capture a few more stolen moments of sleep.

Kyungsoo sits alone as he always does—reading a book and keeping to himself. Chit-chat and laughter fading to background noise.

“You like to read a lot, huh?” A voice says, startling him out of his fictional world. He glances up to find the source, prepared to be annoyed at the interruption but he stops short when he sees the young man in front of him peering at him over his seat. His arm hangs over the metal handrail on the back of the chair and his body is twisted nearly all the way around in what can’t be a comfortable angle. His seat mate doesn’t seem to thrilled about the position, but the man pays him no mind. “It’s just that I see you all the time and you’re almost always reading something different.” The man says at the clear question in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

His hair is soft and tousled, his mouth crooked into a half grin. Kyungsoo’s heart stutters the longer he looks at him.

Kyungsoo returns to reading where he left off but the man is still looking at him. His curious gaze is focused on the book Kyungsoo is reading.

“What’s you’re favorite genre?”

“Fantasy.”

“Wow, I never could get into fantasy novels. I like more of the dark, seedy, crime novels. Murder, lies, deceit and all that jazz.” The young man continues on, unaware that Kyungsoo wants to read in peace. As cute as he is, Kyungsoo just wants to get back to his book. The hero had just taken a sword to the shoulder and Kyungsoo needed to find out if he would be okay.

“Fantasy was always too wordy for me. Unnecessary descriptions and flowery words. Yawn, just get to the sword fighting am I right?” He chuckles at himself and continues on despite Kyungsoo’s nose being in his book.

“Hey, have you ever read Parallel of the Chasm? I bet you’d really like it. ” Kyungsoo sighs and puts his book down, figuring that he wouldn’t get much more reading done as long as the young man was in front of him. Besides, the hero would probably make it through—he was the hero after all.

For someone who disliked flowery words and descriptions the young man sure talked a lot. In the next five minutes he had gone through a list of his favorite books, jumping from title to title faster than Kyungsoo could keep up. He probably went through their plots too but after the second one Kyungsoo gave up and just focused on the gleam in the other’s eyes instead.

Surprisingly Kyungsoo wasn’t even regretting giving up his reading time but too soon the train is pulling into the next station and the young man is getting up and shuffling past his seat mate. “Well, this is my stop, gotta run.” he tells Kyungsoo. “Make sure to read Parallel of the Chasm, I can’t wait to hear your thoughts on it.”

The man flashes a grin at Kyungsoo once more before he’s off, bumping into other passengers and tripping over legs, his gaze on Kyungsoo all the while. Kyungsoo doesn’t even have time to ask his name.

 

  
Jongin. Kyungsoo learns his name two days later when the meet on the train again. Jongin is all smiles, asking if he’s read the book yet and Kyungsoo sheepishly says no, not thinking that he was going to ever see Jongin again in his life. He promises to have read it by the next time they meet but Jongin does him one better. He takes him out for coffee that night. To a neat little cafe with a bookstore attached and they spend the night picking out their favorites for the other to read. Jongin does most of the talking, but it’s okay because Kyungsoo likes to listen. Later Kyungsoo returns home with a new book and a number in his pocket.

And that’s how it ends up being with them. It’s easy with Jongin. He’s all friendly smiles and warm hugs that make Kyungsoo feel safe and protected. Jongin talks and talks, making friends with anyone he meets. Kyungsoo is sure that if Jongin was alone in Antarctica, he’d make friends with the penguins. If he was alone on the moon, he’d talk to the stars.

 

 

Kyungsoo isn’t a partier. He never has been and he certainly isn’t now. But Jongin had wanted to go so badly and Kyungsoo wanted to see him smile. So they went.

Jongin is in his element. He’s a great storyteller and talks to anyone who will listen. Many take it as flirtation, leaning into his friendly touch and somehow Jongin is always oblivious. Kyungsoo comes up beside him when he sees one woman getting too close and Jongin easily throws his arm around his boyfriend, planting a kiss on the side of his head. All advances are dropped after the display; the affection between the two is obvious.

Because Jongin talks to everyone, but he only flirts with Kyungsoo.

 

 

**AFTER**

Kyungsoo is curled up with Jongin on the sofa, Jongin’s hand idly running through the former’s hair. All Kyungsoo wants is to go to sleep and pretend like none of this is happening. But Jongin is only home for the weekend and Kyungsoo doesn’t want to miss a moment.

Jongin, already tense, stiffens when the chime for the 7 o’clock news begins; his hands stopping their comforting motion.

An anchor appears on screen, greeting those who are watching and waiting at home anxiously. She begins the report solemnly, heaviness hanging in the air.

“We have received updates that the controversial Rule has officially been passed and will be put into effect at the beginning of next week. As a reminder a summary of the law reads as follows,” Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut, “‘Due to the increasing impersonality of human interaction and in order to make more meaningful connections, a regulation has been put in place that allows for everyone to use only 500 words per day. Make them count.’ Each member of society will be expected to comply. Those that need to can apply for work permits allotting them an extra—“

The words from the television die and Kyungsoo opens his eyes to look at Jongin. His hand is on the remote, gaze hard on the black screen. They knew the details anyway, it’s all the entire world was talking about.

Kyungsoo didn’t want to think about the injections they would get and the paperwork they would have to fill out. He didn’t want to think about his throat closing up, words dying on his tongue. He wants it all to go away.

“Jongin, we’ll be okay.”

Jongin pushes himself off the couch. Kyungsoo thought that if he had never met Jongin then he might be able to bear the Rule, as stupid as it was. But now his heart only breaks when he thinks about silence surrounding him.

Jongin yells himself hoarse at the unfairness of it all and Kyungsoo listens to every word. Savoring them. That night they let their bodies do the talking. Kyungsoo whispers reassurances into Jongin’s skin, and Jongin swallows them up greedily.

They fall asleep listening to each other’s heartbeats.

The next morning, Jongin is back to his usual self, grinning at Kyungsoo throughout breakfast as if last night didn’t happen. He says he’s sorry, that he knows they’ll make it through but Kyungsoo can see the hint of a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth.

 

 

**BEFORE**

Jongin’s form is nothing more than a blur when he comes bounding in from work that night wrapping Kyungsoo in a hug so tight he can’t breathe.

“Hey there.” Kyungsoo chuckles, untangling himself from his boyfriend and trying to get a proper look at his face. “Good news?”

Jongin shakes his head in an eager, puppy-like manner. “I got it!” He squeals. “I got the spot! But—”

Kyungsoo’s congratulations dies on his lips when he see’s Jongin’s megawatt grin dim ever so slightly. “But…? Is something wrong?”

“They’re sending me to Europe.”

Kyungsoo’s heart sinks. “For how long?”

“A year. Maybe longer. But Kyungsoo, they want me to be the lead.” Jongin’s smile is back and Kyungsoo is so proud and so in love.

“We’ll just have to upgrade our phone plan then.” He kisses Jongin and Jongin breaks it off to give him another bone crushing hug.

 

 

The airport was always fascinating to Kyungsoo. There were so many people going about their lives, sometimes he thought he could sit and watch for hours.

Jongin’s leg bounces nervously in the seat beside him. Kyungsoo places his hand on Jongin’s knee in an attempt to calm him down.

“What if I miss you too much?” He asks suddenly. “What if I can’t fall asleep because you’re not there to rub my back, or nobody likes me and I don’t make any friends?” _Impossible_ , Kyungsoo thinks, but he does his best to soothe Jongin’s worries anyway. Kim Jongin has never met himself so he couldn’t possibly know how bright he lights up a room.

“I’ll call every night and visit as often as I can.” Jongin says as he’s queuing up for boarding. Kyungsoo ruffles Jongin’s hair and pulls him down for a hug.

“Call me when you land, okay?” Jongin nods and kisses Kyungsoo quickly on the lips. It’s just a peck but it says much more than words can, and Kyungsoo hears it all.

 

 

**AFTER**

The quiet world is an adjustment. Kyungsoo wasn’t a talker but he had grown used to the noise around him. Now he paced through the streets as glum faces passed, their owners saving their words for something more important than small talk.

Kyungsoo is in the middle of ordering lunch, pointing out his selection to the waiter, when the woman at the table next to him attempts to order with her words but is cut off mid sentence. She opens her mouth again and again but no sound comes out.

Kyungsoo gives her a sympathetic smile.

The Rule worked in a way, now nothing was said unless it was meant.

 

  
More work gets done around the office too, now that coworkers aren’t taking unnecessary trips to the water cooler. Still, there are days like today when Jongdae saunters over to Kyungsoo’s cubical to have a chat. He’s single, if Kyungsoo recalls correctly, so he doesn’t need to save his words for anyone.

He talks for a bit, but then quickly realizes that Kyungsoo is doing no more than nodding or grunting in response.

“Ah, you’re saving them aren’t you.” Kyungsoo nods, pointing to the picture on his desk. Inside the tiny frame miniature versions of Kyungsoo and Jongin are beaming up at them from a selfie Jongin had taken of the two of them just before he left for Europe.

Jongdae smiles softly and leaves Kyungsoo to his work.

 

  
The train ride home is still much the same for Kyungsoo. He gets lost in his fantasy novels, his imagination taking him on journeys to impossible worlds with dragons and fairies, sword fights and magic. Though these days the biggest impossibilities seemed to be the fancy words that Jongin used to grumble about.

 

  
Later, when he settles into bed he dials Jongin’s number. The phone is answered on the first ring but for a moment Kyungsoo only hears a soft static hum. Then there’s a rustle and the beginnings of a sob.

Kyungsoo speaks softly, knowing that Jongin is listening on the other line. “I saved 324 words for you.” Another sob and Kyungsoo’s heart tightens. “I’m getting better at it. It helps when you’re used to listening.”

The sob fades into a quiet sniffle. On the other line Jongin clutches the phone closer to himself as if he can soak up Kyungsoo’s words by osmosis.

Kyungsoo himself holds his phone closer and whispers his love to Jongin over and over.

Kyungsoo talks until he runs out of words.

And after, they stay on the line until they fall asleep.


End file.
